ScoobyLife101
by Oulie
Summary: Completely Alternate Universe...read to find out.


1 ScoobyLife101  
  
The Year is 1999. The Senior class of Sunnydale High have just graduated.  
  
For one close – knit group of friends. Graduation meant the opening of a new and exciting chapter and the closing of an old one.  
  
For the last six years they had done almost everything together.  
  
Sisters Buffy and Cordelia Summers, had known this day was coming for a while now. Being twins had made their lives almost parallel. They both had achieved good grades so if they wanted to, they could apply to any college, anywhere in the world if they wanted to do so. Cordy had been accepted to a course for Fashion Design and Application at a college in LA. Whereas Buffy had applied for World History with a French Major at her home towns college, UC Sunnydale.  
  
The Summers twins cousin, Willow Rosenberg had both applied and been accepted to an Information Technology Systems course at UC Sunnydale.  
  
Willow's boyfriend, Daniel Osborne [known to his friends as 'Oz'] was part of a band – "Dingoes ate my baby" which were well-known in Sunnydale. Other than appearing at gigs all over California, Oz had also applied [and been accepted to] a Musics History course at UC Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy's boyfriend William Winthrop [known as 'Spike' due to his Spikey hair]. Was going to be studying Enviromental Science at UC Sunnydale. Whereas Cordelia's boyfirned Liam Halo [known to all as 'Angel' – in reference to his last name] had been accepted to study Forensics and Investigation at the same college as Cordy. He and Cordy were going to be living with Angel's sister Winifred [Fred]  
  
Buffy and Cordy had a yonger sister, Dawn. Dawn was a year behind her two older sisters. But She spent most of her time with her sisters as she was dating Buffy and Cordy's friend Alexander [Xander] Harris. Xander had taken a placement on a construction site. Therefore intending to stay in Sunnydale with Dawn.  
  
Xander also had two siblings, like Dawn. The three Harris siblings were all graduating the same year. Xander had been kept down a year, a few years back. Xander's sister Anya was meant to be in the same year as Dawn, but had been put up a year freshman year of highschool. And Doyle Harris was actually meant to graduate the same year as Buffy and Cordelia.  
  
After the graduation ceremony, the gang were grouped at the Summer's residence. Buffy,Cordy, Spike, Angel, Xander, Doyle, Anya, Willow and Oz as well as Dawn, Willow's brother Ben, Fred, and Xander's Uncle Rupert [known to all as trusty librarian "Giles"] and Aunt Jenny.  
  
Buffy, Cordy and Dawn's Mum, Joyce had put on a fantastic meal for the graduates.  
  
They closed celebrations for the night with Cake and Champagne.  
  
When all the cake was gone and the festivities had quietened down somewhat, everyone found a place to sleep. Buffy joined her mother and sisters in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm so proud of you three, my three angels." There was tear in Joyce's eye. The four huddled in for a hug.  
  
After their sentimental moment, Dawn was first to speak, "Jenny looks well doesn't she?" Jenny was 3 months pregnant. Dawn was very excited as she considered Xander's family, as an exstension to her own family and the feeling was mutual. She was looking forward because she had always been the baby. Always the one to be doted on. Jenny's pregnancy made Dawn feel like she would have someone to dote over without starting her own family [not that she was opposed entirely to starting a family….she just thought 17 was a little young].  
  
"Yes, she looks better than last month, Thankgod her morning sickness has passed." Cordy replied.  
  
Buffy decided it was time for bed. "Goodnight." She gave her mother a kiss goodnight and thanked her for all her help. "See you in the morning guys" She directed at her sisters. On her way up the stairs she decided to drop in on Spike.  
  
She leaned over her boyfriend and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. Spike stirred and calmed down when he realised what was happening "Just me babe, just came in to say goodnight"  
  
"Oh okay luv" Even though he had moved from England to California nearly seven years ago, he still retained his British accent. Buffy loved that accent to pieces. Made him different, made him sexy. She smiled to herself.  
  
"What's so bloody funny luv?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Must go to bed. See you in the morning"  
  
"Sleep well luv"  
  
"Shall do." She planted a kiss on his lips and quietly exited the bedroom and slipped across the hallway into her own bedroom.  
  
  
  
The Summer break seemed to fly by and before they could think about it, it was time for Cordy and Angel to start packing. Within a few days, Cordy had most of it packed. From her bedroom, Buffy looked across the hallway into her sister's bedroom to see it near-bare. They had always lived together under the same roof.  
  
Now Doyle, Xander's brother was also going to be moving to LA. To try his bit at acting in Hollywood. Dawn saw him as the next Tom Cruise, he was that good and he had it all going for him.  
  
Joyce had organised a big party at the Summers House the night before the departure. Willow, Oz and Willow's parents as well as her brother Ben had come. The Harris family had come as well with Giles and Jenny. Angel had come over to join in on the festivities. Fred had also come from LA with her boyfriend Wes – to help Angel, Cordy and Doyle with the move.  
  
Before everyone began eating, Joyce rose from her seat, glass in hand.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, just before we eat, I would like to say a few words. It feels like my Cordelia and Angel are moving to the other side of the world. It only seems like yesterday that I was holding both her and Buffy in my arms and they were only a few hours old and here I am, saying goodbye and sending her to College. And I'm sure that this comes from all of us here – we wish you the best of luck at college and shall see you at the end of the semester for Christmas."  
  
……….After a moment she continued……  
  
"Now that I've babbled for long enough, raise you glasses with me to wish Angel, Cordelia and Doyle the best of luck in LA"  
  
"Good Luck" everyone chanted as they raised their glasses to the centre of the table.  
  
  
  
After dinner was complete, and the dishes were washed, all conveined in the loungeroom. They sat and shared their memorable stories. Revisiting childhood days gone by. Into the morning went the laughter and the stories. At about 3am everybody was in bed and fast asleep.  
  
Considering the late night the night before. Everybody was up and about very early. Pure adrenaline was the source, Buffy was sure. She hadn't been up since past Christmas' where Cordy and her were up well before Sunrise.  
  
  
  
It was starting to get dark and everyone was packed up. Fred and Wes were eager to head off as it would be pretty late by the time they got to LA.  
  
"Okay, well, we're ready to head off now. – We'll ring you when we arrive at Fred's okay?"  
  
"Okay sweetie, shall talk to you soon. Good luck and that goes for you two aswell." Joyce said looking at Angel and Doyle. "All the best guys!"  
  
"Thankyou Joyce shall talk to you soon"  
  
"Bye" She kissed her daughter and Angel goodbye and the five of them piled into Fred's car. As they drove out of sight Joyce, Spike, Buffy and Dawn tood on the lawn and waved them off.  
  
"Let's go in and get started on dinner shall we?" Joyce put forward to the three. They all agreed and all four stepped back into the house.  
  
  
  
It was nearing the end of the semester and Buffy had found that she had adjusted to college life with ease. As had all her friends. As had Cordy and Angel. Doyle had been in LA for six months and was on the verge of signing a million dollar contract for a television series. They were all coming back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Joyce, Buffy, Dawn and Spike were organising everybody for a big holiday celebration in Sunnydale. For when everyone was back in the one place again.  
  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Willow was rushing around the store trying ot pick up last minute christmas gifts. Her parents were the only ones left for her to buy for. She couldn't decide between a new toaster or a Waffle maker. She went with the Waffle maker, because her parents didn't have one of those. They didn't need a new toaster just yet.  
  
She had bought for everyone else:  
  
Dawn? She thought – Yes, the pendant.  
  
Oz? Yes – the photo frame with the photo in it.  
  
Xander? Yeah, the Jumper he'd picked out last week.  
  
Spike? Yep, the Music Voucher.  
  
Buffy? The Metal Trinket box.  
  
Ben? The Computer Game..  
  
Cordy? Oh yeah, the garnet ring  
  
That left Angel….She picked up a DVD movie for him. A Comedy. Something for a laugh.  
  
That was everyone. She put on a big smile as she headed for the Summers house for Christmas Eve drinks…..  
  
TBC 


End file.
